GALAU
by b.ulu
Summary: Cerita tentang Guanlin, Daehwi, dan Woojin yang sedang menggalau, atau merindu? Eh?


**GALAU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Yooo! Setelah lama menghilang aku datang membawa cerita baru. Aku lagi sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan UAS kawan – kawan sekalian. Ok daripada aku curhat, mending langsung aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

oOo

 _Cerita tentang Guanlin, Daehwi, dan Woojin yang sedang menggalau._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **DAEHWI POV**

Kurebahkan badanku diatas kasurku, mencoba mengistirahatkan badanku sejenak. Aku merasa lelah, tentu saja. Tapi aku harus bersyukur, karena tidak semua orang bisa di posisiku sekarang. Bahkan _dia, dede bule_ kesayanganku. Kkkkkk… mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin terus tersenyum dan tertawa.

Dimataku dia sangat menggemaskan, kenapa? Dia mungkin seorang pekerja keras yang ambisius, tapi dia tetaplah seorang remaja yang umurnya bahkan lebih muda dariku. Meski hanya berbeda setahun.

Dia orang yang ramah, meski mulutnya bisa dibilang sering _ceplas-ceplos_ ( kalo menurutku sih terlalu jujur ). Senang menggoda orang lain, tapi kalau digoda responnya juga tak kalah menggemaskan. Ditambah berbakat diumurnya yang masih muda.

Haaah..

Samuel, I miss you

 **END DAEHWI POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin memasuki kamarnya, kamar yang dia tempati bersama empat orang lainnya. Duduk diatas kasurnya, dan diam tak melakukan apapun.

 **WOOJIN POV**

Haaah… hari yang melelahkan. Tapi meski melelahkan aku tak boleh menyerah, karena ini adalah mimpiku, maka dari itu aku harus menikmati kegiatan ini sebisa mungkin.

Tapi, akhir – akhir ini aku merasa kesepian. Oke, aku memang seorang penyendiri, tapi aku tetap butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritaku atau setidaknya memperhatikanku. Bukan berarti tak ada yang memperhatikanku di wanna one, hanya saja sejujurnya aku sedang merindukan seseorang. Dan aku yakin kalian tahu siapa itu.

Terkadang aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa itu, walau hanya sebentar. Meski pada kenyataanya aku hanya bisa mengenang. Menyedihkan…

" Hyungseob, aku rindu…!"

 **END WOOJIN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUANLIN POV**

Haaah…

Itu adalah helaan nafasku yang kesekian kalinya. Bukannya aku sedang dalam masalah yang rumit, aku hanya sedang terserang penyakit yang menyusahkan.

Penyakit rindu…

 _Uuhh, semakin dipikirkan, semakin aku merindukan anak ayam kesayanganku…_

 _Seonhooo, aku rindu_

Haaah..

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, lama – lama aku akan dikira cengeng. Aku tak akan lemah hanya karena sedang rindu.

Tapi tetap sajaa…

 **END GUANLIN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tinggi sedang menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyimpan banyak makna.

" Ahh, daripada menggalau sendiri di sini, lebih baik aku kekamar. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengganggu hyungdeul yang lain, kkkk"

Akhirnya dia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Berjalan dengan santai ke arah sebuah pintu, dan saat dia membuka pintu, yang ditemukan olehnya adalah salah satu hyungnya yang sedang terduduk di kasur, melamun.

" Hyung..!" Guanlin memanggil Woojin dengan suara pelan, takut Woojin merasa terganggu.

Woojin menoleh, memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Guanlin.

" Sedang melamunkan apa, serius sekali? Memikirkan Hyungseob hyung ya…?"

Woojin mendengus. " Sudah tahu tanya "

Guanlin meringis ' _Woojin hyungnya galak sekali sih? Sepertinya dia benar – benar terserang rindu, sama sepertiku...'_ batin Guanlin miris.

Jadi yang dilakukan Guanlin hanya duduk di kasurnya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Woojin, melamun. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan wajah Daehwi yang sama murungnya dengan wajah mereka berdua.

Hanya dari tatapannya saja Daehwi langsung tahu bahwa ia dan kedua rekan segrupnya itu sedang mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirinya. Fakta itu membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

" Kenapa tertawa Lee Daehwi? Kau sedang stress yah, memikirkan _dede bulemu_ yang jauh disana?" celetuk Woojin, sedangkan Daehwi hanya bisa merespon dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi akhirnya membalas ucapan hyung satu agensinya itu.

" Tidak hyung, aku hanya merasa kita semua sedang sama – sama terserang penyakit yang menyebalkan, bukan begitu?"

"…"

"…"

" Terserah kau saja " Daehwi cemberut.

"Uuh, kalian malah membuatku semakin merindukan Samuel" Rengek Daehwi.

" … "

" Ck "

" Haah, penyakit rindu memang menyusahkan ya hyung? Baiklah, daripada aku menggalau sendirian, lebih baik aku disini bukan? Menggalau bersama. Kkkkkk " Daehwi terkikik diakhir kalimat, yang di jawab dengan helaan nafas dari kedua rekannya.

 _Rindu memang menyebalkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 _Kkkk pelampiasan dari kerinduanku kepada momen mereka._


End file.
